


[podfic] nailed it: sports time!

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nailed It! (TV) Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Everyone is Queer, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, processing emotions by shouting into a microphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-11 12:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19537330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “Welcome toNailed It: Sports Time!I’m your incredibly white host, Erik Johnson, and this is probably the best I can do with my only life on earth. With me, as always, is the babeliest pastry chef in all the land, Gabe Landeskog.”





	[podfic] nailed it: sports time!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet). Log in to view. 



> using for my podfic bingo square: read loudly!

  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fkm3xdikas413pw/nailed%20it_%20sports%20time%21.mp3?dl=0) (25.2MB)  
length: 36:59


End file.
